


Last Request

by nine_thursdays



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Short, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_thursdays/pseuds/nine_thursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-Pick a character/pairing/fandom<br/>2-Turn on your music player to shuffle<br/>3-Write a drabble based on whatever song comes up, but only for as long as the song plays for<br/>4-Do ten of these.</p><p>I'm doing ten of these bc they're awesome, but i changed the rules a lil'.<br/>ENJOYY<br/>3/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Last Request' by Paolo Nutini. This one was harder than the others I've done so far, hope you like it!

Jordan Parrish woke up alone.

The double bed was cold, where there had been the warm body of Stiles Stilinski last ngiht.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jordan saw aforementioned Stiles scrabbling around his room looking for his clothes, dressed only in a pair of superhero-themed boxers.

‘’Slow down, lie down, find your clothes later.’’

He called, earning a glare from Stiles that suggested that’s exactly what he wanted to do, but couldn’t.

‘’C’mon, it’s early.’’

Stiles snorted

‘’No it’s not. It’s like ten o clock.’’

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Jordan saw that Stiles was grossly mistaken

‘’No, more like 6 in the bloody morning, get back into bed.’’

Finally obliging, giving up on the clothes hunt, the younger man half rolled, half crawled, back into bed, and snuggled back up to the older man, so that their noses were almost touching.

Jordan sighed contentedly, causing Stiles to sniff in irritation

‘’What?’’

Smiling, the blonde replied

‘’Nothing, I just wanted you closer. Is that allright?’’

Stiles sniffled in answer and inched closer to kiss Jordan chastely on the lips

‘’Absolutely.’’

The two men lay there, legs intertwined, noses a centimetre apart, breathing in one another, as the summer rain lashed down outside in the early morning.

Finally, Stiles became restless again

‘’You’re gonna be late for work, you know.’’

Jordan let his eyes drift closed as he replied sleepily

‘’I’ll just be late then.’’

‘’No, you won’t, because you gotta leave before my dad wakes up, remember?’’

Opening his eyes, Jordan sighed again and sat up.

‘’Fine, bossy.’’

Stiles chuckled and rolled into the warm space the older man left behind, breathing in his smell from the pillows as it was now the Deputy’s turn to do the clothes hunt.

The older man’s speech was punctuated with cries of victory upon finding each item of clothing.

‘’You know – Yes! Pants – If we told your dad about us, there’d –Shirt!- be a lot less sneaking around. Have you seen my shoes?’’

Shrugging into the cover, Stiles ignored the question

‘’Yeah, because he’d kill you or me or both. You can’t sneak around if you’re dead.’’

With a grumble, Jordan finally finished dressing, and turned to find Stiles lying deep in the bedsheets looking like sex on a stick, hair all mussed, eyes half-closed, lips parted.

But he really did have to leave, so the blonde leaned in to kiss Stiles’ forehead with a sound verging on a groan before he tiptoed out at his lover’s request.


End file.
